The conventional shelf for bottles is generally formed as a big sideboard or cabinet and having such defects as unstable handling of wine bottle. The present inventor has improved this defect and discloses a beautifully decorative jalopy shelf which can be stored with wine bottles, utensils and the like for convenient handling.